Burning Desire
by ElementalDragon81
Summary: With the Seven Kin on the way can Natsu and the others live to fight another day. Mabey with the help of E.D8 and his army. The ships are the same as last time so if you didn't read Itching For Love i suggest you do.
1. Chapter 1

Please read and review because believe it or not I do read reviews and will respond back to you just ask Otaku. Any way enjoy the story and thank you all my loyal followers.

OC Pov

"Hahaha I can't believe it after all these years they decide to attack now, but why? Why now?" I mutter as I feel Wendy's sky dragon powers start to heal me. "You really should hold still sir it won't be easy for me to heal you if you can't stay still" she says in an annoyed tone. "Calm down Wendy i'll stay still, but I think i'm good now" I say standing up, "Hey how's your relationship with good old Romeo doing? I'm guessing that he's going to propose any day now and then you guys become mates" I laugh tauntingly, and sure enough I can see her blushing. "Boss we have a problem, their on their way here now" says an all too familiar voice. As I turn I notice it's Dragon 6 with his black wings out stretched, "Are the troops ready, and wheres Dragon 3 with my new tech he should've brought Dragons 4 and 5 with him" I mutter pacing nervously. "Relax sir were right here" yells an cocky voice, "Ya know it's no wounder your wife hits you with a wrench you make people worry to much" I say rushing over to him. "Um boss here's the new device" says a voice from behind Dragon 3. "Dragon 4 and Dragon 5 good to see you two. Dragon 5 how's the arm treating you?" I say as they appear from behind Dragon 3. Unlike some of the other members Dragons 4 and 5 are a little on the small side but their power and intellect is why they were some of my first choices. "The arms doing good sir, just had to make a few modifications to it with my dad's help" he says holding out his right arm which is mechanical. "Son come on show him the device already" says Dragon 4 in a monotone voice, "Right sorry dad, any way here it is the Hell Binder it can trap and force any demon into the farthest pits of hell, but the down side is that they either have to be knocked out or at least wounded really badly for it to work, I've made several of them one for each" he says show all seven on his tool belt. "Great work guys" I say taking one of the guns. "You'll only need six of them" Says a voice from outside. "How did we not consider he'd join us" I say faceplaming. "You really should've seen it coming, but i'll help you" says the voice mockingly. He really is pushing it, "Just get to the point what do you want in return Greed" I say cruelly, "Wow so hostel. I guess pride was right you do have a temper, but lets get one thing straight the only reason im helping you is because my kin are real jackasses" he says matter of factually. Great I really am going to hate this.

Natsu Pov

17 hours after the arrival of Greed

"I can't believe it Tsul is coming back but with a new name."I say to myself sitting on the roof of a building three miles south of Magnolia in a camp created by E.D8. "I though i'd find you up here Natsu come on we need to rest" says a soothing and beautiful voice from behind. Before I even turn I know that voice, and ah her voice always relaxes me. "Luce do you remember that fight with Tsul all those years ago" I say starring up at the sky. "Ya that was a crazy battle, and I haven't been able to use Draco since, but what really surprised me was when you saved me and I noticed you had a boner" she say calmly sitting next to me. That made me almost fall off the top of the building, "You saw that...crap that's embarrassing" I say as I steady myself. "I was actually flattered and a little happy that you thought of me in that way" she says bringing me into a nice big hug. "Hey Luce watch this" I whisper bringing her in close, and then with one finger a fire shoots out and creates the day we first met in Hargeon. "Natsu how did you learn to do that" she say with a curious but happy smile. "What you don't think I didn't ask the old man how to do stuff like this. I had learned it the day Nashi was born, and I was just waiting for a good moment to show you." I say smiling as I watch the flames fade into the night sky. The scent of tears hits my nose, and I turn to see Lucy crying. Oh man what did I do this time. "Natsu i'm scared what happens if the kin are to strong for us" she whimpers into my chest. "Look at me Lucy that will not happen, not while i'm still breathing you understand, and know this I will always come for you" I say lifting her face up. "Natsu you always know what to say" she says holding my cheek. I lean in close and giver her one of the best kisses i'd think i've ever given. "Ahem sorry to interrupt your guys little kiss there" says a calm but relaxed voice. "Loke what are you doing here" she says as we break apart. "Look up and you'll see" he says calmly pointing upward. That's when we notice it a giant dragon constellation. "I'm back baby the dragon of the starts has returned to the night sky and a full power as well" says a voice from behind. He always was a show off, "I feel great, and there is something else you aren't telling them Leo you know just tell them already" Draco mutters. "Fine Aries is pregnant there you happy you old lizard" he yells quite furiously. "Well congrats" I say pulling Lucy closer. "Come on Natsu lets get to bed" she says as she starts to yawn.

So how was it? Did you guys like it because I had a lot of fun writing this it feels good to vent anything I feel into my fic's.


	2. Love and Regrets With One Major Promise

Hey there guys I think you might like this chapter, and also I do have a few tricks up my sleeve for some of the later chapters. AND NOT EVEN YOU WILL BE TOLD ANYTHING OTAKU. As for now enjoy.

Nashi Pov

Today's the day weather we live or die. "Hey Nashi you seem tired" says the worried voice of my best friend, "Ya my parents kept me up half the night and you can guess why" I say downing a glass of ale. "Wow Nashi you look tired too". Damn why is his voice so heavenly, "Ya and you look about as tired as I do Ur" I mutter taking another sip of my ale, "I'm going to guess both out parents were having before war sex, and some how Ultear slept through it, but what sucks for me is that I might die a virgin" he mutters furiously while trying to grab my ale. "That makes two of us there Ur" I mutter in a monotone voice and down the rest of my ale. 'I feel a hand on my shoulder? Hmmm who would it be, wait it's Ur? What's he going to do' I think to my self before Ur pulls me into a full on kiss, 'OH MY GOSH! HE'S ACTUALLY KISSING ME, AND HE'S A GREAT ONE AT THAT. WAIT IS THAT HIS TOUNGE' I think to my self while I subconsciously start tongue wrestling him. Of course feeling the need to breath we split apart, "Well that was...nice" I say nervously. He just gives me a simple smirk and says "You do not know how long i've wanted to do that." "Promise me one thing Ur" I say in a serious tone. "Sure anything for you Nashi" he says smirking yet again. "Promise me we'll both come back from this alive" I try to say with as calm as a voice as I can with out crying. 'Crap I am crying' I think to myself. Then he uses his hand to wipe a way a stray tear. "Don't cry it doesn't suit you and don't worry we will come back out of this alive. I promise you that" he says bringing me into a hug.

1 hour later

As E.D8 gets up onto a podium I feel Ur grab my hand and squeeze it tightly. "My friends, today we protect the home of some of our best friends, loved ones, and the memories this place holds for us all. If you stay close to me and don't fear the enemy we shall survive this. But the enemy we face is from the very depths of Hell so they won't die so easily. In fact according to Greed they have an army of ten thousand demons on their side, and what do we have. Courage, honor, friendship, hope, and most importantly love. To this we must beware faults in our own personalities. That is why every one in this room is forbidden from fighting Lust." he says calmly as if he's not even afraid that were facing death. "Good, and now every one get ready were leaving now" he says calmly walking off the podium.

Gajeel Pov

**Sniff Sniff**. "They're about a mile away they should be here withing the next couple of minutes E.D8, but I don't like the facts that my son is going to be apart of this bloody war!" I yell "Calm down Gajeel that was his choice along with Nashi, Ur, and Ultear's choices" He yells back to me. Ughh if we live thorough this he is so going to be grounded. As I jump down I get one last look at the nice blue sky, 'This may be the last time I see it' I think to my self. "Might was well get your self ready Gajeel" he says halfheartedly as he passes by me. "Sir there's a man about a mile, should we let him pass he's not showing any demonic aura's" yells a voice from a tower. "They're here already" E.D8 grumbles as he creates two flame swords. "Dragon 26 summon some soldiers, they're here and we need an army to stop the hell they'll unleash when they come out of that man! Everyone to your stations this is war people and it's going to be along bloody one at that!" he yells as people(and some inhuman ones but I don't have the right to judge) start preparing. "Oi metal head" says the excited voice of the only other male dragon slayer in Fairy Tail, "Are you ready for this because I'm All Fired Up" he yells throwing flames in the air. "That's just like you to not worry at all about your wife, your daughter, or even your friends Salamander, but just wanting to fight" I say darkly turning my back on him, "Truth is i'm as worried as heck, and I don't know if we'll make it through this, and you know I wish I could go back and relive those days where I could go home find Lucy making dinner and Nashi playing with that stuffed dragon my old man gave her." He says slowly, I can hear the sincerity in his voice, and feel the weight of his words. "Any regrets" I say calmly turning back to him, "The only one I have is that I didn't fall for Lucy sooner, and you" he says looking at me with sad and sorrowful eyes. "What I did in my Phantom Lord days, and not falling in love with Levy sooner" I say looking at my hands. That's when I feel a hand on my back. It's E.D8!? Dang I forgot about his hearing, "Don't be sorry guys i'll make sure that nobody dies today" he says as the front gates open

OC Pov

"Zeref your actually fighting as well I see" I say as I gaze out at the the man slowly walking towards the base. "Yes and if I die today i'll be fine with that" he says walking beside me. After a few minutes I see the man stop and bend onto the ground in what appears to be agony. Then with a great burst of power the man's body splits in half and a army of demons spill out into a single fire line. Finally they step out the 6 remaining kin. First Pride, then Wrath, Envy, Sloth, Gluttony, and finally in her new body Lust. "NOW 26" I yell snapping my fingers. As soon as I do an army of soldiers appear out of the dust in the air. Some had spears, while others had shields and swords with them. "Soldiers Phalanx position,and march" I yell as we start to move forward. Then the battle really begins as the first wave of demons soon is sliced down and gone, but as for the smart demons who went around the shield they ended up dead with burns, blade wounds, iron in their heads, and heads simply decapitated. As the position breaks I come face to face with the demon that's plagued me for years. "Why if it isn't the little man who sent those fairy's to kill me" she says in a mocking tone. "Would you shut the hell up for once you annoying,evil, pain in my side. I'll just make sure your death is quick Lust" I say as two flame blades appear in my hands. "Ooh feisty just like always" she says pulling a dark ominous blade from between her cleavage. "Just like you to taint a blade by putting it in such a spot" I yell charging at her. I strike from an upward angle as she swings to block my shot I use my other sword and hit her in the face with my elbow. I jump back to avoid a swipe from her blade, but I can feel that as I got away it cut my arm a bit. There she stands as she licks my blood from her dark sword. This is going to be hell, and I really hope Natsu and the others are doing alright.

So how was it I think the story's really reaching a peak in action and starting to get better as I continue with this. I really found the last part of both Nashi's and Gajeel's parts touching, and that's what I intended them to be. So I hope you guys and gals are having a good year and happy holidays.


	3. The Hungry, Prideful, and Dead

Lucy Pov

Great this isn't going to be an easy battle might as well get a little help. "Open Gate of the Maiden. Open Gate of the Lion. Open Gate of the Dragon" I yell as Leo, Virgo, and Draco appear. " Let's make this quick I have Scorpio watching Aries while i'm here" Loki yells, "Is it time for punishment" Virgo says calmly stepping beside me. "What's with that Virgo I mean seriously" I yell as I push her away. "Yaaaaawwwwn. Hey I was in the middle of a nap how did I get here?" He yells while he looks around confusingly. Why does he remind me of Natsu at times. I smell a demon behind me and punch it before it gets to close. Wait where's Nashi? "COME AT ME ALREADY I'll TAKE ALL OF YOU ON" yells a voice as a huge pillar of fire explodes some where of to my left. "There she is" I say as Loki punches a demon right behinde me. "She is Natsu's daughter all right" he says shrugging. 'He's right there speaking of Natsu where **sniff sniff **wait he's north **sniff** north east, but who or what is he fighting. "Ohhhh you three seem like a decent meal" says a suave voice. I turn to see a man about 6'3 looking down at me. He had no shirt on to which his abs were exposed but they still paled in comparison to Natsu's, but his eyes were a deep black as if he had no iris only pupils. "Names Gluttony, and I'm a member of the seven kin" he says calmly revealing a pair of incredibly sharp looking teeth. Wait this couldn't be Gluttony because from what E.D8 said he'd at least be extremely fat and not handsome like this guy? "You don't believe me I understand that I just do this to draw most people in close to me so I can chew off their head, but you you I might just keep as a slave when we win. Those breasts of your seem like they could produce some delicious milk" he mutters bending down to my level. Within a moment he's sent back flying by two fists. I can see that it was Draco and Loki that punched him. "How dare he even say anything like that to a lady. Does he have no honor, or courtesy", "I agree with dragon breath that was rude, and he deserves to pay for it" Loki says as he dusts himself off. "Hahaha now that was a nice hit you two" yells a voice from withing the ground. "But it's no use against me. If your so eager to die why didn't you say so I mean I have enough of a stomach for everyone" the voice booms. In a flash Loki and Draco are being grabbed by their throats. I can feel my blood start to burn.'Nobody messes or hurts my friends."Now who to eat first, hmmm i've always wondered what Lion tastes like" He says as he looks at Loki. "Ya Lion will...ahhhh", "You guys better get back to the spirit world i'll take care of Gluttony by myself" I say as I light my entire body on fire. "That actually made me feel pain. This will be fun then, and you'll make a great mid battle snack" he yells trying to extinguish the flames on his jaw. I really hope I can survive this.

Natsu Pov

Hmm 'Lets see punch this demon in the face, burn that one, and then try to find one of the Seven Kin.' Seems easy enough 'but wait I have to add keep Lucy and Nashi safe to that list' that won't be to hard I mean come on were dragon slayers. "Ah if it isn't the dragon that was able to beat Lust all those years ago I have to say you look weaker in person" say a cocky arrogant voice from above me. Next thing I can see is a cloud of dust as thick as some of semen of love. Then when the dust settles a man in a black shirt appears, "The name's Pride the eldest of the Seven Kin" he says calmly streching out his arms which are about the size of my head. "Great i've been looking for one of you guys to pound the crap out of. It's all because of you guys that I had to send my daughter and wife into battle with me" I say venom leaking from my words as I light my hands on fire. "HAHAHA you really think your puny dragon slay magic is enough to stop me?" he yells cockingly flexing his muscles. "GRAAAAAAAGHHHHH" howls a voice so full of anger, rage, power, and even sorrow that it's causing the ground to shake. "What in the devil's name is that" Pride mutters with a hint of worry in his voice. In the distance I notice a beast so large made out of fire, 'If I was any closer to that thing i'd either be incinerated or smaller than the size of it's pinky toe. Then I get a whiff of the beasts scent. "No way something got him that mad that he's let him out" I say nervously adjusting my scarf. "Who or what is that" Pride says dropping to his hands and knees. ' For being the leader of an all powerful group of demons he's really stupid, and this will show him how stupid he is' I think to my self before running up and drop kicking him into the ground. "Ya really are an idiot you know. I mean who lets their guard down in the middle of a war zone" I say stepping on his head. "You think i'm that stupid. Don't you" He says slowly . Within an instant i'm sent flying backwards. Quickly I position my self to land on my feet, and notice that Prides gotten up with a broken nose and a few less teeth. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU INSCOLENT MORTAL YOU SHALL NOW FEEL MY TRUE POWER!" he screams loud enough that my might've started to bleed. "As the most arrogant guy I know would say it's not Pride it's PRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDEEEEEEE" he says tilting his head to the side

Zeref Pov

As I walked through the battle field, demons trying to kill me but dying within an instant they got to close. "Where is that dang dragon he should be here by now" I mutter while whipping out 40 demons with the sweep of my hand. "RAWRRRRR!" yells a voice from above. 'Finally if he would've been here any later I would've personally ripped off one of his wings and fed it to Natsu' I think to my self as a black dragon lands infront of me, "There you are Agnalogia what took you so long. You should've been here an hour ago" I say scolding the dragon with a scowl on my face. "How about an air battle big boy" says a voice a few yards ahead of me. "They call me Envy and i'm certainly happy to be anyone you want me to be" he says walking over calmly. I can feel his evil intents, and if I let him trick me I would be dead with one simple move. "Agnalogia kill that demon! I yell pointing towards Envy with a merciless look on my face. " Agnalogia i'm the real Zeref the other one's the demon kill him" Envy says as he changes into me. The nerve of this demon. "Nice try but Agnalogia can recognize a fake me when he sees it" I say firing a black bolt of power out at Envy. "Crap! I better get running then" he says before shifting into a cougar and running away. "That coward!" I yell hoping on Agnalogia's back. If he gets away... no no he won't get away. There's a random cougar... "Get him Agnalogia!" I yell putting my hands around his neck. 'Ya know you could be a little less rough on me master' says a voice inside my head. "Listen just kill him" I say petting his head. What is with him at times, "Wait there's the cougar?!" I scream releasing a little bit of my magic. Wait? Is that a robin? That's not possible were in the middle of a barren wasteland. "There you are Envy" I yell before I hear one of Agnalogia's roars . "Give me a warning next time" I yell while noticing that the robins flying right at us. "Whats he going to do peck me" I laugh mockingly. That's when he transforms into a dragon. "Crap" I say magic pulsing. I need to do this, "Come at me Envy" I yell as I start to charge of of Agnalogia's back. Within an instant I see Mavis. "Ma...Mavis" I say putting my fist down. "Zeref I love you come here and kiss me" She says calmly walking forward. The next thing I know I can feel a sharp pain shoot through my body, and as I look into her eyes Mavis turns into Envy. "You ba...bastard" I say shooting my hand forward. There it is his heart, "That won't kill me you fool" he says while shoving the blade deeper into my chest. "No but this will certainly will" I say pulling out a Hell Binder. "Curse you damn you to hell" he says before being sucked into a the gun. "Zeref...Zeref...Zeref you can relax now my love" say a sweet soothing voice. "Mavis am I dead" I say calmly sitting up. "Yes but now were together once again" She says before I can feel her lips on mine. Her lips their about as soft as the grass was on Tenrou. "We can also do something else now" I say seductively nibbling down her neck. "Hehehe sure we can do that" she says sliding onto me.

That's another chapter and man this is really good. What else will come, and who might die next? Who will be the next kin to fall and will Lucy become Gluttony's slave? Only I know.

E.D8 out hope you all have a wonderful day, life, and everything else ya do.


End file.
